Semana de suspensión
by nallemorin
Summary: Has pensado que paso entre Castle y Beckett en su semana de suspensión, pues no lo dejemos más a la imaginación, por que aquí esta. Castle no me pertenece. (Como es mi primer fanfiction de Castle me gustaría saber que piensan, se aceptan reviews)
1. Chapter 1

-Precinto Número 12-

-¿No?¿Que quiso decir con no?- dijo rumbo al ascensor.

-Tengo que cumplir con mi suspensión al igual que Esposito- menciono ella mientras entraban al ascensor y el oprimía el botón.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos mientras tanto?-

-¡Oh! Estoy bastante seguro de que pensare en algo- sonrió mientras bajaba su mano debajo de la cintura de Castle, el se sorprendió mientras volteaba a ver la mano de la Detective y poso su mirada hacia el frente mientras las puertas se cerraban-

En el camino decidieron ir al loft de Castle ya que Martha y Alexis habían partido esa tarde a Europa debido a su graduación. Llegaron al ascensor entre miradas y tensión entre ellos. Al subir al ascensor los besos y caricias no pudieron esperar, el la acorralo entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo.

-Castle- con voz entrecortada, observando las puertas cerrarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-menciono entre besos

Pasando sus manos por el cabello de el y acercándolo a ella para que sus labios se unieran en un beso apasionado y después de unos minutos separarse por falta de aire –Sera mejor que oprimas el piso-

El la beso nuevamente y se parándose bruscamente de ella, presiono el piso correspondiente a su loft, se recargo en la pared del ascensor sonriendo, viéndola a ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, justo cuando iba a articular palabra las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el como buen caballero dejo a ella salir primero, siguiéndola de cerca para poder oler su perfume a cerezas, una vez en la puerta de su loft. Dejándola pasar una vez mas primero a ella y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Alexis y mi madre no están así que ponte cómoda, ¿quieres pedir algo de cenar o…?- menciono el mientras volteaba a verla.

-Si- ella respondió sin dudar.

-Bueno, ¿quieres comida china o tailandesa?- acercándose a tomar el teléfono de donde estaba.

-Te quiero a ti- ella respondió, acortando el espacio entre ellos.

El paso sus manos por su cabello y ella entrelazo sus dedos detrás de su cuello, sus labios acortaron la poca distancia entre ellos, pareciera que estuvieran hechos uno para el otro, se sentían uno, se separaron por falta de aire, el con su mano despejo su cara cubierta por un mecho de pelo y lo paso detrás de su oreja, mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos azules.

-Muy bien Detective, la felicito por su excelente opción de cena- mirándola pícaramente. –Aunque sinceramente… – viéndola de pies a cabeza- La hubiera preferido de postre-

-¡Castle!-

Pasando sus manos por su cintura y entrecruzando sus dedos –Propongo que yo sea tu cena, y tú seas mi postre, ¡y valla postre!-

Mirándolo de pies a cabeza –¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Castle!-

Sus labios se unieron en un suave y largo beso, después de algunos minutos se separaron sin aire, tratando de regular su respiración, el acariciaba su espalda y ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello, después de controlar la respiración, el le ofreció su mano y ella la tomo entrelazando sus dedos, ambos levantaron su mirada, sonrieron uno al otro y se dirigieron a la remara de Castle, aun tomados de la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, lamento por haber subido el capitulo 2 un poco tarde pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer no pude terminarlo el miércoles, ademas les confieso que tuve bloqueo de escritor :P, pero ahora aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Pensaba hacer este fanfiction de 7 capítulos pero viendo que este capitulo es tan extenso creo que lo haré de unos cuantos mas. Este el la 1era parte del capitulo 2 y la buena noticia es que ya tengo la 2da parte. Así que espero subirla pronto. Y gracias a todos los lectores! _

**_Leyenda: No me pertenece Castle o ninguno de sus personajes._**

* * *

_-Capitulo 2: martes- (Parte 1)_

Era hora de levantarse, ella lo sabia por los pequeños rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, extrañada abrió sus ojos y tomo su celular de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 9:30a.m., ninguna llamada la había despertado solo pudo sonreír al recordar que la habían suspendido, pero volvió a la realidad y giro su cabeza para poder encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la hacían olvidar todo, pero no los encontró. Se levanto y tomo la camisa que quedo en el suelo la noche anterior.

-¿Castle?- dijo dirigiéndose al baño, al no encontrarlo ahí se dirigió a la sala y ahí lo vio.

Ella se acerco a el con cautela viéndolo hacer maniobras con los panqueques, el no se percato de su presencia, ella evito hacer ruido y se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, el volteo para poder depositar en un plato los panqueques que acaba de hacer y ahí la vio.

-¡Eh!-poniendo los panqueques en el plato -¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- sonriéndole.

-Lo suficiente para ver tus maniobras con los panqueques-le sonrió de vuelta y dándose cuenta que el tenia un poco de masa cerca de su boca –Castle tienes un poco de masa aquí- señalando su lado derecho.

-¿Dónde?-pasando su pulgar por el lado contrario

-¡No!- acercándose a el, y depositando medio beso donde se encontraba la mancha y ella paso su lengua por sus labios –Mmm… ¡vainilla!- y volvió a besarle.

-No hay mejor manera de empezar el día- dijo besándola de nuevo

El beso de ser suave paso a un beso apasionado, sus manos recorrían su espalda y las de ella su cabello, se separaron no por falta de aire sino por el olor a quemado que provenía detrás de ellos.

-¡Castle los panqueques se queman!- decía separándose de el

-¡Oh si!- dijo removiendo la sartén del fuego y apagándolo.

-Parece que desayunaremos panqueques quemados solamente- dijo sentándose en el taburete.

-No, también cocine tocino y huevos, no sabia como los preferías así que hice revueltos, estrellados, cocidos…- levantando la mirada tratando de recordar –con salchicha y con jamón, creo que son todos…- llevando el plato de panqueques a la mesa.

Volteando a verlo –Castle, no tenias por que hacer todo un buffet– acercándose a la mesa.

Recorriendo una silla para que ella se sentara –No es nada, además tú me hiciste el café ayer, quería devolverte el favor- sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-No era para tanto Castle, era solo café-

-¡Oh!, no creas que fue solo fue por el café, sino también por lo de anoche- viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa picara.

Ella sonrojada le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a desayunar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde- dándole un pequeño mordisco al tocino.

-No lo se- acercando su mano a la de Castle y acariciándola –podemos como ver una película, leer o quedarnos en cama-

Tomando la mano de Beckett y depositando un beso en su palma –Me gusta la ultima..-

-Pero primero tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme y luego podemos hacer lo que queramos…- tomando un bocado de su desayuno.

-¿Cree que quiera ayuda para cambiarse Detective? Por que yo conozco a un tipo que estaría interesado- levantando sus cejas.

-Ya lo creo, pero recuerda que Alexis y tu Martha te llamaran hoy-

-¡Ouch, cierto!-

-Y recuerda decidimos que nos lo guardaríamos para nosotros…- viéndolo –Por ahora- ella completo antes de que el dijera algo y tomando un poco de su café.

-Mmm.. Podría llamarlas antes- tomando el ultimo bocado de su plato.

-¿No crees que no seria nada normal que tu les llamaras?- recogiendo los platos.

-Si, creo que si… se supone que estoy solo en mi casa– viendo a Beckett pasar y tomando un sorbo de su café –tratando de terminar su libro, sin distracciones…- viéndola de reojo y al momento que pasa junto a ella, la toma de la mano y la estira hacia el haciendo que ella quedara aun lado de donde el estaba sentado –sin distracciones-

Inclinándose y depositando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios –Así es ¡sin distracciones!, por eso me iré ahora, que no responderé por mis acciones, gracias por el desayuno- dándole otro beso.

-¡A mi no me importa!, por mi puedes quedarte TODO lo que quieras- viendo como se alejaba ella de la mesa, no pudo soportar, y bajo su mirada a donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Ella lo volteo a ver por ultima vez antes de salir del loft, el solo levanto la mirada y la vio, ella sabia lo que estaba viendo, no era la primera vez recordó, ella solo sonrió, sabia que si retaba al escritor, ella terminaría perdiéndose en sus ojos que tanto adoraba ver cada día desde el primer día que lo conoció, por obra del destino diría el, le sonrió y salió del loft. El por su parte se quedo sentado suspirando y dudo que fuera realidad así cerro sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza y se golpeo suavemente las mejillas con ambas manos.

-¡Auch!, eso dolió- musito el escritor.

Se levanto de la silla y justo cuando comenzaba a recoger escucho un sonido proveniente de su escritorio, se apresuro y se sentó frente a su laptop que se encontraba en el, en la pantalla mostraba la foto Alexis, claro, ¿quien mas podría estarlo llamando?, pensó el, ¿Kate, tal vez?, cuando el sonido de la llamada lo saco de sus pensamientos y contesto la video llamada antes de que ella colgara.

-Hola pumpkin- dijo el sonriente.

-Hola papa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?¿te metiste en algún problema?-sonrió la pelirroja.

-Muy bien y no, no me he metido en ningún problema, ¿Cómo están tu y la abuela?-

-Muy bien, que puedo decir estamos en ¡Paris!- haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra.

-Si, y hablando de tu abuela, ¿Dónde esta?- menciono un poco preocupado.

Asomándose detrás de Alexis -¡Oh, Richard, querido, deberías estar acompañándonos, el clima es perfecto!-

-¿Perfecto?, ¿te refieres paseando de una tienda a otra comprando cosas?- haciendo mueca.

-¡Oh, Richard!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- ofendida con el comentario que su hijo acababa de hacer.

-Yo solo digo, además ese nuevo abrigo de mink te delata madre-señalando a la pantalla al lugar donde estaba su madre.

-Solo es un regalo, kiddo-

Sonriendo -¿un regalo? Si puedo preguntar de ¿quien?-

-¡Tuyo, claro!- alejándose de donde estaba la pelirroja con su laptop.

El solo pudo reír al comentario de su madre, no podía hacer mas, ellas estaban en París y el en New York, conocía a su madre y a su hija, quiera estar con ellas pero también quería estar con Kate, ¿y si llevaba a Kate a Paris?, podrían estar todos juntos. El volvió a sonreír al hacer trabajar su imaginación cuando una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Papa!- repitió por tercera vez.

-Perdón pumpkin, solo estaba pensando-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Si Alexis, estoy bien, solo que sabes que cuando empiezo a imaginar me pierdo- recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierdo.

-¡Kiddo es hora de irnos, París nos espera!-menciono Martha desde algún lugar de la habitación.

-Creo que debo es hora, papá-

-Si, cuídate mucho y cuida a tu abuela-

Sonriendo –Si, tu también, ¿hablamos mañana?-

-Si claro, a la misma hora- sonriéndole de vuelta a su hija.

-Te quiero papá-

-Yo también pumpkin, hasta mañana- diciendo mientras se despedía con su mano libre.

Ella se despidió de su padre de la misma forma y antes de cortar se escucho la voz de su madre al fondo diciéndole "Adiós, Richard" al cual es respondió antes de terminar la video llamada. Se levanto de su silla y camino a su dormitorio, decidió tomar un baño antes de recoger el desorden en su dormitorio y en el comedor, entrando al cuarto de aseo se pregunto que estaría haciendo ella. Ella por otra parte había recién llegado a su casa, se recargo en la puerta cerrándola con su peso, suspiro y levantando su mano paso las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios, podía aun sentirlo, se mordió su labio inferior al recordar lo que habían echo la noche anterior y la noche antes de esa y solo pudo sonrojarse, el era el único que la podía poner de esa forma, despejo su cabeza de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Después de algunos minutos ambos terminaron sus respectivas duchas, como si estuvieran sincronizados aun no estando juntos, el se dirigió a su closet y ella a su ropero para escoger su ropa. El escogió una camisa de manga larga color celeste, jeans y zapatos negros, ella escogió una blusa de manga corta color blanco, jeans y unas zapatillas. Minutos mas tarde cuando estaba por salir, tocaron la puerta, al acercarse a ella y abrirla el escritor entro en la casa sin verla, y sosteniendo 2 películas en su mano se las enseño.

-Pensé que seria divertido empezar donde nos quedamos la otra noche- entregándole las películas a ella.

-¿Qué es esto, Castle?- pregunto extrañada.

Abriendo las pequeñas cajas que guardaban los dvd's –Nuestra doble función…- abriendo la primera caja –"The Killer"- y tomando la segunda caja y abriéndola –"Hard Boiled"-

-Como dije antes, la mas sangrienta, mejor- y le entrego la segunda caja para que la pusiera.

Sonriendo -¿Tienes palomitas? – mientras se dirigía a la televisión para poner la película.

Acercándose a donde se encontraba el –Si, ¿quieres que las prepare?- abrazándolo por la espalda de la cintura.

Terminando de poner el dvd y volteando para quedar frente a ella –Las dejamos para mas al rato y mejor que te parece si pedimos algo de comer..- tomando la mano de su chica y viendo su reloj –ya es casi la 1:00p.m., valla que se va el tiempo volando-

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me encantaria recibir sus reviews. Muchas Gracias! Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion del Capitulo 2 Parte 2. Espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores y las personas que han agregado la historia en alertas y en favoritos, muchas gracias, espero que por este capitulo sean mas. Y tambien gracias a ABC que ya tienes contemplada una 6ta temporada de Castle, la verdad no se que haria son Castle. _

**_Nota:_ No me pertence Castle o ninguno de sus personajes. **

* * *

Ella puso su mano en la cintura de el –No aun no tengo hambre, desayunamos hace unas cuantas horas y aun no digiero el buffet que preparaste-

-Mmm… esta bien, entonces no comeremos aun- dándole un tierno beso, separándose de ella y dirigiéndose al sillón.

-Por cierto – siguiéndolo -¿Cómo están Alexis y Martha?- sentándose al lado de el.

-Bien- pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella –me pregunto que si esta todo bien- recordando la cara de preocupación de su hija.

-¿Por qué, que paso?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Me quede pensando en mi propio mundo…- volteo a verla, conocía su mirada, sabia que preguntaba sin que ella lo dijera –me quede pensando en como seria ir a París contigo, pasar la tarde en algún café, no se, tu que dices, ¿te gustaría ir a París?-

sonriéndole –Si, claro que si, me encantaría, pero ahora no es el momento-

exaltado -¿Como que no es el momento? No hay mejor momento que ahora, además si no mal recuerdo la ultima vez que cheque estábamos suspendidos-

-¿Suspendidos?- mirándolo atentamente –La que esta suspendida soy yo, tu por otra parte desertaste-

-Si, deserte pero fue por que no quería verte morir- dijo con ojos vidriosos.

-Y yo renuncie por ti- acercando su frente con la de el –sin ti no creo que podría haberlo logrado-

-Siempre- menciono el y la beso.

Ella paso sus brazos sobre su cuello, el seguía besándola, el hábil escritor paso su mano derecha por detrás de la espalda de la Detective mientras que con su otra mano libre apoyada sobre el sillón habilidosamente recostó a Kate y el depositaba todo su peso sobre ella, el comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella suspiraba de excitación, no podía creer como solo el la podía poner en ese estado, ella arqueo su espalda y pudo sentir que ella no era la única en ese estado, el paso una de sus manos ahora libre por debajo de su blusa, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ella no podía aguantar mas, lo necesitaba y por lo que sentía sobre su abdomen el también necesitaba de ella, la ropa comenzó a volar por encima del sillón y cuando menos lo esperaban solo quedaba la ropa interior, Rick se separo un poco de Kate para poder admirar su cicatriz entre sus pechos, era su cicatriz, deposito un beso sobre ella y volvió a su boca, besándola apasionadamente, volvió a pasar su mano por su espalda pero esta vez desabrochando su sostén, ella recorrió la espalda de el hasta su ropa interior y con ambas manos bajo su boxer quedando solo ella con su ropa interior inferior.

-Castle…- ella pronuncio extasiada –hazme tuya-

El dejo de besarla y pronuncio con dificultad -¿Acaso estas ordenándome?-

Ella musito desesperada -¡Hazlo ya!-

No respondió solo bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y removió la última pieza de ropa interior que llevaba ella. Ella había sido su compañera por 4 años, habían pasado juntos de todo y siempre que se encontraban en apuros, juntos salían adelante, ahora ya era mas que su compañera y amiga, ahora era su novia, aunque no lo había preguntado oficialmente aun pero eso tenia arreglo. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaban juntos, 1 hora había pasado desde que la ropa desapareció y dio paso a su piel desnuda. Ambos recostados en el sillón acurrucados para poder caber y evitar caer, Rick pegado al respaldo del sillón y Kate casi al borde del mismo, tapados con una sabana.

El beso su hombro –Kate..- acariciando el brazo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?- pregunto ella volteando su cabeza para poder verlo.

-Se que no es el momento pero quisiera preguntártelo ahora…- el paso su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano libre para poderla –quiero que esto sea lo mas formal posible así que aquí va, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

Ella se volteo con dificultad para quedar frente a el, el ayudándola a no caer, sus miradas se cruzaron y la distancia se acorto entre ellos, sus labios se amoldaron uno al otro, un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Posando una mano por la mejilla de el -¿Aun necesitas respuesta con eso?-

El solo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, sonriéndole a ella, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo pero ahora un beso corto y tierno, ella se levanto quitándole la sabana y pasando por detrás del sillón la vio cuando ella le pasaba su ropa interior y demás ropa.

-Gracias- pronuncio el poniéndose su ropa interior y demás ropa.

-De nada- dijo ella recogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose al sillón para sentarse junto a el.

-Nos hemos olvidado de la película- mirando hacia el televisor aun encendido y en el menú de la película.

Terminado de ponerse su blusa –Tú tienes la culpa, Rick- recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Oh, claro que no! Es tu culpa- exclamo el.

-Si, tu empezaste el beso-

-Bueno, si pero tengo derecho a besar a mi novia- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Ella sonrió a la respuesta de el, sabia que si seguía discutiendo terminarían iniciando una 2da ronda. –Esta bien-

-¿Cómo? ¿Katherine Beckett me esta dando la razón?- dijo victorioso y con grandes aires.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas Rick- dijo ella sin verlo y poniendo comienzo a la película.

-Bien- solo menciono, paso su mano derecha sobre los hombros de Kate y volteo a ver la película que recién comenzaba.

Había pasado apenas 1 hora de la película cuando Rick empezó a sentir hambre, no quería moverse pues Kate estaba recargada desde hace algunos minutos en su hombro y no quería molestarla, ella subiendo la mirada noto a su novio inquieto.

-¿Tienes hambre verdad?- alzando su mirada a el.

-Si, agote toda mi energía con todo el ejercicio- dijo sonriendo.

-Pide algo de comer así terminamos de ver la película mientras llega la comida-

-Si me parece bien, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Podemos pedir otro buffet?-

-No gracias, solo pidamos pizza y un buen vino-

-Buena decisión, ¿de que quieres tu pizza?- decía mientras marcaba en su celular.

-Pide de la especial, esa que tiene de muchas carnes- saboreándola.

Después de unos minutos de pedir la cena y meter una botella de vino a la nevera para que pudiese enfriarse, a los 20 minutos tocaron el timbre, el se levanto y se dirigió a ella, un chico de alrededor de 20 años con camisa color roja que llevaba el logo Luigi's pizza le entrego su pedido tomando el dinero que el escritor le ofrecía y salió de su vista, el cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa viendo a su novia aun sentada viendo la película, ella sintió su mirada así que pauso la película se levanto de su lugar y se acerco junto a el.

-¿Quieres comer aquí en la mesa o en el sillón?- pregunto a su novio sacando los platos y copas de donde los tenia.

-Ya casi termina la película, no tiene caso cenar ahí, porque terminaría y luego tendríamos que venir a la mesa- poniendo los platos en la mesa que le había entregado Kate.

-Si, tienes razón- llenando las copas con el vino y acercándose a la mesa donde el estaba aun parado al lado de la silla. Le otorgo una copa a el y quedaron frente a frente.

Levantando su copa –Brindemos por lo que hemos pasado juntos y lo que nos espera en un futuro- menciono mirando fijamente a Kate.

Ella no podía ayudar, era cierto cada palabra que el había dicho, todo lo que habían pasado juntos y lo que aun les esperara, solo sonrió y brindo con el, y ambos tomaron un poco de vino para luego después unirse en un beso suave y tierno, el se separo de ella, tomo la silla del respaldo y la estiro hacia atrás, ella instantáneamente se sentó, era todo un caballero y ahora era su novio, se había sacado la lotería con el, el se sentó aun lado de ella y abrió la caja de pizza, tomo un pedazo y lo puso en el plato de ella luego tomo un segundo pedazo y lo puso en su plato, fue ahí cuando vio a Kate distraída y midiéndose el labio inferior, Dios, como le gustaba que ella hiciera eso, sonrió, la mirada de el la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verlo, sonriéndole a ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Nada- dijo mordiendo su pizza.

Terminaron de comer entre miradas, risas y coqueteos, el recogía los platos mientras ella guardaba los restos de pizza metiéndolos en refrigerador. Ella se sentó nuevamente en el sillón esperando que el se le uniera para poder terminar la película a la cual no le faltaba mucho, después de unos minutos el se sentó junto a ella y inicio la película. Después de terminar, ella se levanto y comenzó a hacer palomitas mientras el ponía la segunda película. Las palomitas tardaron solo unos minutos mientras ella buscaba donde ponerlas, las vació en el recipiente y se dirigió a el entregándoselas, se volvió a sentar y comenzaron a ver la película, Castle recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón soltando un bostezo, parpadeo un par de veces, volteo a ver a Kate que ahora estaba tenia su cabeza recargada a su hombro dormida y con el recipiente de las palomitas en su regazo, eran cerca de las 6:30p.m cuando cerro completamente sus ojos. Un movimiento lo despertó de su sueño, paso su mano derecha por sus ojos tañándolos y vio la pantalla de la televisión en el menú de la película, volteo a ver a Kate y ella seguía durmiendo pero de alguna forma su cabeza ahora esta recostada en el regazo de el, sonrió al ver el recipiente las palomitas tiradas en el piso, saco su celular de su bolsillo y vio la hora, 15 min para las 9, valla había dormido casi 3 horas, bostezo nuevamente estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, lentamente se levanto del sillón sin tratar de despertar a Kate, lo cual logro luego de algunos minutos, recogió cuanto pudo del recipiente de palomitas llevándolo al lavabo y volviendo al sillón, cargo a Kate entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la remara de ella.

-¿A dónde me llevas Castle?- pregunto ella recargada en su pecho.

-A la cama- respondió el de forma picara. –Nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón y son casi las 9 y aun muero de sueño- dijo el llegando al dormitorio. –Listo, servicio a la habitación- dijo el poniendo a Kate aun lado de la cama.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras se quitaba su ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir.

Sentándose en el borde la cama y quitándose los zapatos –No te molesta que duerma solo en bóxers, ¿verdad?- volteando a verla.

-No Rick, claro que no, además no hay nada que no haya visto ya- diciendo pícaramente.

Soltando una pequeña carcajada –Si tienes razón- quitándose su camisa, jeans y recostándose en la cama.

Ella termino de cambiarse y recorrió las sabanas de la cama, metiéndose entre ellas, recostándose junto al escritor y apagando la luz de noche –Buenas noches Castle- dijo acercándose a el.

-Buenas noches Kate- se acerco aun más a ella y se besaron.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, un nuevo capitulo vendrá el próximo domingo, y YA CASI ES LUNES! Para ver Castle. Se agraden los reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos nuevamente, primero que nada una disculpa por no subir el día domingo pero se me hizo imposible ademas aun no terminaba del todo el capitulo así que decidí subirlo el lunes ya que no tendríamos capitulo nuevo de nuestra serie favorita, pero no me llegaba la inspiración y no lo termine a tiempo pero como dicen por ahí "Mejor tarde que nunca", Segundo quiero agradecer sus reviews, muchas pero muchas gracias, y bueno sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el Capitulo 3 Parte 1._

**_Leyenda: No me pertenece Castle o ninguno de sus personajes._**

* * *

_-Capitulo 3: miércoles-_

Ella recostada sobre su costado con su cabeza volteando al techo, inconscientemente volteo su cabeza hacia donde estaba el, automáticamente con el movimiento puso su mano sobre el pecho de el y su otra mano se encontraba debajo del cuello de ella, abriendo los ojos se encontró con la silueta de su novio sonrió al verlo, el descansar tranquilamente con una de sus manos sobre su estomago. Se quedo unos minutos admirándolo cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos y se levanto haciendo que el escritor se entre despertara.

Aun con los ojos cerrados –No te levantes aun, quédate en cama-

-¡Castle!- pronuncio ella en tono bajo.

Abriendo los ojos y volteando a verla –Kate... Hola- sonriéndole.

-¡Castle!- volvió a repetir pero mas fuerte.

-¿Qué?- dijo el

- Tu teléfono esta sonando- viéndolo fijamente.

-¡Oh, diablos!-tomando su teléfono de la mesa de noche.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Es Alexis, se me olvido que hablaríamos a la misma hora de ayer- decía mientras veía el celular.

-¿Que esperas para contestarle?- dijo ella dirigiéndose al cuarto de aseo.

-Por que es video y si ve donde estoy, preguntara el porque-

Gritando desde el cuarto de aseo -¿Por qué sabrá donde estas?-

-Ahmm... puede que le haya mencionado como es tu casa alguna vez-

Asomándose del marco de la puerta -¿Qué?-

-Si, perdón luego te explico- viendo el celular -¡Oh, ya colgó, déjame llamarle!- marcando el numero en su celular.

Ella volvió al cuarto de aseo para que el pudiera hablar sin distracciones, mientras el seguí sentado en el borde de la cama cuando estaba apunto de colgar y marcar nuevamente cuando contesto.

_-¿Papa, esta bien? ¿Por que no contestabas? Llevo llamándote casi media hora- decía su hija preocupada al otro lado de la línea._

-Hola corazón, si estoy bien, perdón- dijo el.

_-¿Por qué no contestabas?-_

-Por que estaba dormido, anoche me acosté muy tarde escribiendo por eso- cerrando los ojos y haciendo mueca.

_-Papá me estas preocupando, ¿esto es por Beckett?- musitó la chica._

-No Alexis, claro que no es por Beckett-

Ella salió del cuarto de aseo cuando escucho su nombre de los labios de Castle, se recargo en el marco de la puerta lavándose los dientes y viendo a Castle directamente.

El volteo a verla y soltó una risa nerviosa -¿Por qué dices eso, pumpkin?-

_-Por que estas actuando muy raro últimamente especialmente el día después de mi graduación- _

-Es solo nostalgia corazón al ver a mi pequeña hija crecer- decía tiernamente.

-_Sabes que a pesar de mi edad siempre seré tu pequeña niña- decía en el mismo tono que su padre._

-Lo se corazón, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgico-

_-¿Quieres que me regrese para estar contigo?- decía la pelirroja._

-No es necesario, pumpkin, estaré bien-

_-Esta bien papa, pero cualquier cosa me puedes marcarme, ¿lo prometes?-_

-Lo prometo, ahora ve a divertirte con la abuela y no pienses regresar antes de tiempo- dijo el sonriendo.

_-Te quiero- _

-Y yo a ti Alexis- dijo el.

Ambos terminaron la llamada con un suave "adiós" y el sonrió viendo su teléfono. Cuando Beckett se acerco a el poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y el puso su mano sobre la suya.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo ella apretando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Si, solo que esta preocupada por mí, por todo lo que paso-

Sentándose al lado de el y pasando un mecho de su cabello por detrás de su oreja –Sabes, Castle…-

Volteando a verla -¿Qué?-

-A veces pienso que ella es la adulta y tú el adolecente-

-Ja, ja, que graciosa Detective-

-Pero a veces te veo cuando estas con ella y me haces cambiar de parecer-

-Hace que me quieras ¿no?- levantando su ceja.

-Y ahí me haces cambiar de parecer nuevamente- dijo riendo y besándolo.

-viendo a la mujer levantarse de su lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina -¿A dónde vas?-

-A hacer el desayuno, ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?-

Levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a ella –Creo que tengo que pasar, necesito ir a casa a darme una ducha, cambiarme y empezar a escribir…-

-Come algo ahora, me baño y nos vamos al loft para que puedas escribir, además así podre leer lo que vayas escribiendo y podría ayudarte si te bloqueas- dándole una sonrisa picara.

-Vaya oferta, ¿Cómo rechazarla?, ¿quieres que te ayude?- pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella.

-Puedes ir poniendo la mesa- diciéndole mientras le daba un pequeño beso y se separaba de el.

-Esta bien-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Kate tenía el desayuno listo y Rick había terminado de poner la mesa. Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio cruzando miradas de vez en cuando. Castle fue el primero en terminar.

-¿Vas a tomar una ducha antes de irnos?- decía mientras levantaba su plato y lo levaba al lavabo.

Tomando el ultimo bocado de su plato –Esta pensando en eso o tal vez en que podíamos tomar la ducha juntos-

Sonriendo y acercándose a ella–Pero no tengo ropa aquí-

-Eso tiene solución...- levantándose y entregándole el plato a Castle.

Tomando el plato y poniéndolo en el lavabo –Ah si, ¿Cuál es?-

Acercándose a el por detrás y pasando sus manos por su cintura –Podría llevarme mi ropa a tu casa y así podríamos tomar la ducha juntos y luego…-

Girando sobre el mismo -¿y luego que?-

-Tú podrías escribir mientras yo leo-

-Mmmh… no es mala idea, me agrada-

-Pero te agrada mas lo de la ducha, ¿verdad?-

-No tienes idea- levantando su ceja izquierda un poco

La beso suavemente y justo cuando el beso comenzaba a ser apasionado y daba entrada para algo mas, ella se separo de el bruscamente y se dirigió a su recamara.

-¡Eh!- siguiéndola – ¡Sabes que esta prohibido cortarle la inspiración a un escritor!-

-¡Ah si!, ¿y quien lo dice?- tomando ropa de su closet y poniéndola en una mochila.

-Nada menos que el famoso escritor Richard Castle- diciendo a grandes aires.

Riendo –No debí haber preguntado-

Sentándose en la cama –No, no debiste hacerlo, ¿quieres un poco de café mientras terminas?-

-Si, estaría bien-

-Bien, ya vuelvo- saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Lo volteo a ver mientras el salía de la habitación, le encantaba que Castle le llevara café todas las mañanas desde que el empezó su investigación de campo con ella, por que ella era y es su musa, el simple hecho de rellenar su taza de café en el precinto le hacia sonreír y desde que entro Castle en su vida había cambiado, antes era solo trabajo duro pero desde que estaba cerca había un poco de diversión y el guardaría el secreto, pero mas que la simple acción de llenar su taza de café mas le alegraba ver a Castle cada mañana. Ella hablaba por los muertos, era su trabajo, era ella todo lo que tenían aquellos que ya no tenían voces, les debía eso pero ella sabía que no les debía su vida como el Capitán Montgomery había mencionado alguna vez. Y en eso recordó que debido a el, debido a que Montgomery mantuvo a Castle cerca fue por ella, por que veía lo bueno que era. Y sonrió al saber que había encontrado _su lugar_ para pelear cualquier batalla.

-Hey- dijo entrando al cuarto con 2 tazas

-Hey- volteando al verlo y tomando la taza que el le ofrecía.

-¿Todo listo?- decía mientras acercaba la taza a su boca.

-Si, todo listo, gracias- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada- tomando un sorbo mas de su café. -¿Lista para irnos?-

Volteo a verlo –Si, solo tengo que terminar mi café- saliendo de la recamara con su mochila en mano.

-¿A dónde vas?- musito el mientras la seguía.

-Al sillón porque si estamos en la recamara…- viéndolo de pies a cabeza y mordiendo suavemente su labio. –Se nos puede hacer tarde- sentándose.

Acercándose a ella –No tenemos prisa, se nos puede hacer tarde y nadie nos apresuraría-

-No, no tenemos prisa, pero ya casi es medio día y aun debes tomar una ducha, Castle-

-¡Dirás debemos tomar una ducha, Detective!-

Sonriendo -¡Si!-

-¡Wow!- tomando de su café. – ¿Solo un simple si? De verdad que estas de buen humor, Kate-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Castle?- viéndolo fijamente.

-Ah… que no siempre eres así, bueno si eres así pero a veces, solo que a veces…-

-¿Qué, Castle?-

Suspirando y sentándose junto a ella –A veces cambias tan rápido de humor que es difícil a veces…-

-Castle…- suspiro y tomo la mano de Castle entre la suya. – si, lo se, pero tenerte cerca hace que sea un poco más divertido.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- sonriéndole y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sonriéndole –Lo recordaste-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Kate, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

-Gracias por estar ahí- acurrucándose junto a el

-Siempre- dándole un beso en su frente.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, juntos, acurrucados uno con el otro terminando su taza de café.

-¿Haz terminado ya con tu café, Castle?- dijo Kate apartándose de el.

-Si, pero estoy tan a gusto aquí que no me quiero parar – tomando de la mano a Kate, la estiro hacia el y ella callo sobre sus piernas. -¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí un poco mas de tiempo y luego nos vamos? – dijo empezando a besarla por el hombro y subiendo a su cuello.

-No, Castle, ¡necesitamos tomar una ducha!-

-Tu boca dice que no pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, ¿a quien le hago caso?- seguía besándola ahora con una mano detrás de su espalda.

Apartándose bruscamente de el -¡Dije que no, Castle! – musito la castaña mientras se dirigía rumbo al comedor, donde dejo ambas tazas de café. Y el solo pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro mirando hacia el techo. Ella tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Vienes Castle?- mientras abría la puerta y volteaba a verlo.

No dijo nada a la pregunta y solo se paro del sillón dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba ella.

-Siempre- susurro el mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió, dándose media vuelta cerrando la puerta y mordiéndose el labio. Tardaron solo unos cuantos minutos para llegar al loft de Castle, ya que estaba no muy lejos del departamento de ella, una vez ya dentro del ascensor Castle rompió el silencio que había entre ellos.

-¿Y que quieres hacer después de termine de escribir?-

-Nada- dijo ella provocándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que nada?-

-Si nada, tu tienes mucho que escribir y yo mucho que leer-

-Pero, pero…-

-Nada de peros, Castle, si cuando Alexis llegue de su viaje no tienes algunos capítulos de Nikki Heat, Alexis sabrá que le has mentido y preguntara el por que…-

Justo cuando ella termino de aclarar la situación a Castle, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron indicando que habían llegado a su destino, ella salió del ascensor mientras Castle la seguía con la mirada aun sin articular palabra alguna, Kate tenia razón, Alexis no era tonta, si veía que no tenia algunos capítulos demás de Nikki Heat empezaría a sospechar el por que, pero no lo iba a admitir, ella había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

Suspirando –Tendré que escribir algunos capítulos al menos- dijo para el mismo.

Bajo del ascensor justo antes de que las puertas de este se cerraran, se dirigió a la puerta de su loft para poder abrirla para poder entrar, al momento de pasar junto a ella no dijo ninguna palabra y al abrir la puerta la dejo pasar primero a ella, sabia que planeaba algo, no era normal en Castle quedarse callado, generalmente empezaría una pelea para ver quien tenia la razón, conocía su forma de ser y en esos momentos no era el mismo.

¿Qué planeas, Castle?- preguntaba para si misma viéndolo de reojo.

El cerro la puerta tras de el, depositando sus cosas en la mesa al lado de la puerta. Ella dejo su mochila en el sillón y sentándose esperando que Castle hiciera lo mismo pero en vez paso de largo hacia su estudio, no estaba enojado solo no quería admitir que Kate tenia razón. Ya una vez en su estudio prendió su laptop y se dedico a escribir, claro a veces la inspiración no viene de inmediato y mas que Kate estaba en la sala sentada sola y el necesitaba escribir porque ella tenia razón.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, un nuevo capitulo vendrá el próximo lunes, y ya tenemos un lunes menos sin _**Castle!**_Se agradecen los reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, gracias por leer, de verdad se les agradece, bueno aqui les dejo el Capitulo 3 Parte 2, espero que la disfruten. _

**_Leyenda: No me pertenece Castle o ninguno de sus personajes._**

* * *

Recargándose en el marco de la puerta -¿Te pasa algo, acaso?-

Miraba hacia abajo con su manos recorriendo su cabello –Nada- dijo aun viendo hacia abajo.

Acercándose a el -¿En serio, Castle? ¿Acaso no sabes que se cuando mientes?-

El levanto su mirada hacia ella –Esta bien, si, si me pasa algo- dijo levantando un poco la voz.

-Entonces dilo- parándose frente a el

-Me pasa que estas tú aquí y tengo bloqueo de escritor, eso me pasa-

-Si, quieres me voy- dijo ella bajando su mirada y apretando su mandíbula.

-No, no Kate, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que estas aquí, conmigo y que yo tengo que escribir en vez de estar junto a ti, abrazándote, acariciándote, haciéndote el amor…- dijo el acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

Ella solo pudo levantar su mirada y cuando lo hizo sus caras quedaron a solo unos centímetros de cada uno, ella vio como el bajaba la mirada hacia sus labios y ella inconscientemente hizo lo mismo.

-¡Dios!, ojala pudiera besarte ahora- dijo en voz alta.

-Entonces hazlo-

El solo obedeció la orden de Kate, y la beso sin más preámbulos, una vez satisfechos por el momento se separaron.

-Tengo una idea- musito ella tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Cuál?-

-Te parece si tu escribes en el sillón mientras yo leo un libro recostada en tus piernas-

-Me parece buena idea-

El tomo su laptop y se dirigió junto a ella al sillón, el se acomodaba para poder escribir mientras ella tomaba un libro. Una vez ya el cómodo ella se acostó apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas de Castle.

-¿Estas cómoda?- volteando a verla.

-Si, gracias, ¿y tu?- alzando su mirada.

-Si- el se agacho un poco para poder besarla y ella alzo un poco su cabeza.

Una vez hecho esto, no pasaron ni segundos cuando la inspiración le llego a Castle. Le gustaba escuchar a Castle escribiendo mientras leía, la hacia relajarse o eso pensaba o tal vez era que por fin había encontrado a alguien que estuviera para ella y que ella podía estar allí para el. Ambos se olvidaron del tiempo y cuando Becket vio su reloj vi que era ya eran las dos de la tarde y aun no habían tomado una ducha, este parecía el momento perfecto, hacer una pausa y relajarse. Levanto su cabeza de la pierna de Castle, posiblemente dormida pero el no diría nada, estaba totalmente concentrado en escribir.

Sin voltear a verla pronuncio -¿Estas bien?-

-Si- ella respondió –Pero ya son pasadas las dos de la tarde y aun no nos hemos duchado-

-Cierto, puedes ducharte si quieres, aun me faltan agregar y corregir algunas cosas…- y el seguía escribiendo son prestarle atención.

-¿No me vas a acompañar?- dijo ella de forma picara.

-Si, enseguida voy, pero tú adelántate-

Ella se paro frente a el y el alzo su mirada, ella inmediatamente deposito un suave beso en sus labios y se retiro -¡No tardes!- y tomando su mochila del sillón.

-No- Volviendo a su escritura.

Gritándole desde el cuarto de baño -¡Hablo enserio Richard!-

Termino de corregir y darle los toques finales al capitulo que escribía, guardo su trabajo y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de aseo, mientras se acercaba podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo y solo podía imaginar a Kate bajo ella, al entrar al baño vio la silueta que se reflejaba por el cancel del baño, ella volteo a verlo y sonrió.

Abriendo el cancel –Pensé que ya no vendrías-

Sonriéndole -¿Cómo perderme eso?- viéndola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Vista arriba Castle!- dijo ella en forma de orden.

-¿Esa es una orden, Detective?- de forma picara.

-Tómela como quiera escritor, pero ahora quítese la ropa y entre a la ducha conmigo-

La ropa de desapareció en cuestión de minutos y entro a la ducha con ella, ambos estaban bajo el agua que recorría sus cuerpos desnudos, el abrazándola por la cintura y ella con sus brazos por el cuello de el, un deseo incontrolable invadió sus cuerpos y no pudieron esperar mas.

Saliendo de la ducha – ¿Te parece si salimos a comprar algo para la comida?- dijo mientras se tapaba con una toalla.

-Mmm… creo que se hará muy tarde si salimos a comprar algo, ¿te parece si mejor ordenamos algo y luego salimos a comprar algo para cenar?- mientras tomaba otra toalla y la envolvía en su cintura.

-Si me parece bien- mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos ambos ya vestidos se encontraban en el estudio, Castle estaba en su escritorio escribiendo nuevamente y Kate se encontraba en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de el.

-Rick podrías prestarme atención un momento-

Levantando su mirada de su laptop -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué pedimos de comer?-

-Lo que quieras, no se me antoja nada-

-No eres de mucha ayuda Castle-

Sonriéndole –Lo siento, pero es que de verdad tengo que terminar este capitulo- bajando su mirada a la laptop.

-¿Siempre es así?- dirigiéndose hacia el

-¿A que te refieres?- girando su cabeza al lado izquierdo donde estaba ahora ella.

-A cuando escribes, primero no puedes y luego de la nada te llega la inspiración-

-Si, la mayoría del tiempo saco ideas de los casos que resuelvo contigo, pero otras veces creo la imagen en mi cabeza y comiendo a escribir esa imagen- volvió su mirada a la laptop.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla –Pediré comida china, ya vuelvo-

Pidió la comida desde la sala de estar, una vez terminado tomo nuevamente el libro que leía y se dirigió al estudio de el, sabia que no la voltearía a ver y que era mejor no distraerlo para que pudiera tener los capítulos terminados así que solo se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio del escritor y comenzó a leer, unos cuantos minutos luego sonó el timbre del loft, salió del estudio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Rick, ya llego la cena- grito mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa.

-¡Enseguida estoy contigo!- guardando su capitulo.

Tomando una cerveza del refrigerador -¿Quieres una cerveza?- viendo a Rick saliendo del estudio.

-Claro- acerándose a la mesa.

Ambos ya sentados en la mesa y con sus bebidas comenzaron a comer.

-¿Y que quieres para cenar?- dijo ella mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca.

-No lo se, algo sencillo y liguero- tomando un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Si, ya son casi las cuatro y nosotros apenas comiendo-

-¿Te parece si hacemos ensalada de pasta? Yo la preparare- musito el a grandes aires.

-Si claro me parece perfecto-

-Muy bien, terminado iremos a comprar las cosas, aunque se que no te gusta ir de compras- dijo el viéndola.

-¿No tienes las cosas que necesitas aquí? - comiendo un bocado.

-No lo creo, solo hay sal y aceite de oliva, la ama de llaves se supone que iría a comprar comestibles pero como Alexis y mi madre se fueron de vacaciones le di los días libres- dijo terminando su cerveza.

-¿Y que mas necesitamos?-

-Necesitamos pasta, tomates cherries, cebolla, jamón, queso amarillo y pasas, a menos que no quieras pasas, ¿quieres pasas?-

-No, si le ponemos jamón y queso- menciono ella tomando un bocado.

-Muy bien, terminando iremos a comprar las cosas, o a menos que quieras que las pida y que nos las traigan-

-No, no me agrada pero nos vendría bien salir- sonriéndole al escritor.

-Si, tienes razón-

Terminaron de comer sin prisa aun tenían tiempo, además prepararían una cena liguera, claro, Castle la haría y Beckett le ayudaría. Una vez ya limpiado la mesa y tomando sus cosas para salir se dirigieron a comprar las cosas que necesitaban, una vez ya en la tienda.

-Bueno Castle, a lo que vinimos- decía mientras empujaba el carrito.

-Esta bien- algo desilusionado.

-¿Qué mas querías comprar, Rick?-

-Nos hace falta mas vino, crema batida, helado y frutas-

-Rick pero si tienes una nevera llena de vino-

-Si, pero me faltan algunos, además ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no llevar todo de una vez?- dijo alzando su ceja izquierda un poco.

-Bueno si tienes razón, así ya no vendremos-

-¿De verdad no te gusta hacer las comprar, verdad?-

- No es algo que sea mi prioridad- dijo ella avanzando con el carrito.

-Y si se puede saber, ¿Cuál es su prioridad Detective?-

-Te lo diré- decía mientras le decía con una mano que se acercara a ella.

Viéndola de frente -¿Cuál es?-

-En este momento, es terminar las comprar para irnos a casa y…- acercándose a la oreja de Castle cada vez más.

-¿Y?-

Mordiendo delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja –tenerte a ti de postre- y se alejo de el.

Sosteniendo la respiración mientras ella avanza y soltó el suspiro y la siguió –Creo que solo llevaremos lo dicho antes-

Riendo – ¡Oh, no Rick! Ahora llevaremos lo de la despensa completa-

Luego de algunas horas y agregar mas cosas a la despensa que según Rick eran necesarias para tener en casa y cosas también que Kate había agregado en la despensa, se dirigieron a pagar, salieron de la tienda de comestibles, subieron todo al automóvil y se dirigieron rumbo al loft de Castle, ya siendo pasadas las ocho de la noche llegaron al loft.

-Sera mejor que empecemos a preparas la cena- depositando las bolsas en barra.

-Si, me parece bien, ¿tú la prepararas verdad Rick?-

-Claro, pero necesitare de tu ayuda-

-Si claro, ¿en que te ayudo?-

Acercándose a ella –Primero necesito un poco de inspiración-

-¡Ah si!- cruzando sus brazos y sonriéndole. -¿Qué clase de inspiración necesita el escritor?-

-Un beso estaría bien- tomándola por la cintura.

-No te lo mereces Richard Castle-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no me lo merezco?-

-¿Sabias que matas mi paciencia?-

-Si, creo que ya lo habías mencionado antes- sonriéndole.

Lo beso suavemente y se separo de el. –No más besos hasta después de la cena-

-No me ponga a prueba Detective por que perderá- robándole un beso.

-¡Castle!-

-Esta bien, lo siento- viéndola inocentemente –Ayúdame preparando la pasta- dijo mientras sacaba los ingredientes de las bolsas.

-Esta bien- pronuncio ella.

Aun que Kate le había dicho que nada de besos hasta ya lista la cena, ni ella misma se pudo resistir al encanto de Castle y es que en los últimos días parecían 2 adolescentes, entre risas, besos y coqueteos Rick termino de preparar la ensalada de pasta con ayuda de Kate, una vez ya servida en los platos Rick saco una botella de vino que había puesto a enfriar en el momento que llegaron. Pasta y vino mejor combinación imposible.

-Mmm Rick esto esta delicioso-

-Gracias pero tú también ayudaste- sonriéndole, tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, solo el con un simple beso podía provocar eso en ella, lo necesitaba locamente y no dudaba que el también sintiera esa necesidad, solo el sabia el momento exacto para hacerla sentir así, ella no podía esperar mas, se paro de su silla y empujo un poco la silla de Rick hacia atrás para poder tener espacio entre el y la mesa.

Sentándose frente a el en sus piernas - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el postre?- pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Me parece mas que perfecto- poniendo su manos en su cintura y pegándola mas hacia el.

El comenzó a besarla y pasar sus manos por debajo de su blusa, mientras ella seguía pasando sus manos por su cabello, el habilidosamente separo mas la silla de la mesa y se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos debajo de donde la espalda perdía su nombre para evitar que ella cayera al piso, ella instantáneamente paso sus piernas por su cintura y sus brazos por el cuello de el, ahora besándose apasionadamente, llegaron entre tropezones y perdidas de equilibrio a la recamara. El la recostó cuidadosamente, una vez ella recostada y el sobre ella, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer y entre besos y caricias el se separo un poco de ella y aprecio entre sus pechos la cicatriz, la acaricio y la beso, y alzo su mirada a los ojos de ella, sin decir palabra alguna se convirtieron en _uno_.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :) y que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana. Otro Lunes menos sin **_Castle!_**

No se si aguantare hasta Septiembre, ¿y ustedes?. Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos, gracias por leer, de verdad se les agradece, bueno aquí les dejo el Capitulo 4 Parte 1, espero que la disfruten. Y una disculpa por no actualizar cada lunes, es final de año escolar y tengo que hacer calificaciones, diplomas y demás ya que soy maestra de ingles :), ya salgo de vacaciones así que espero poder subir ahora todos los lunes. Ademas como dicen por ahí "Mejor tarde que nunca", adoro esa frase :P espero que tengan un excelente jueves. Saludos!_

**_Leyenda: No me pertenece Castle o ninguno de sus personajes._**

* * *

_-Capitulo 4: jueves-_

Ella se levanto al no sentirlo junto a ella, al alzar su mirada mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama pudo ver la luz proveniente del estudio, poso su mirada en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, las cuarto de la mañana, seguramente se habrá levantado a escribir no mucho después de haberse quedados dormidos luego de la demostración que tuvieron unas horas atrás, se dirigió al estudio y ahí lo vi totalmente enfocado a su laptop, escribiendo como sino hubiera mañana, se acerco hacia el y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hey, ¿te desperté?- alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

-No, me despertó al no sentirte junto a mi-

-Oh, perdón, pero tenia que escribir esta escena que rondaba mi cabeza por que sino no podría dormir-

-¿Y ya terminaste?-

Escribiendo –Aun no…- siguió escribiendo y luego paro. –Ahora si, ya termine- guardando su trabajo.

-Ahora devuelta a la cama, Castle, son las cuatro de la mañana y quiero ir a correr por la mañana, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Creo que tengo que pasar a eso- cerrando su laptop.

-Te vendría bien hacer un poco de ejercicio Castle- mientras entraba a la recamara.

-¿Lo crees?, pero igual tendré que pasar, Alexis me llamara y si no contesto ahora si se preocupara de verdad y volverá de su viaje antes de tiempo y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?- viéndola fijamente.

-No, no queremos eso- sentándose en su lugar de la cama.

-Así que mientras tú corres, yo hablare con Alexis y luego veremos que hacemos…- acostándose junto a ella.

Sonriendo –Buenas noches Castle-

Acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura -¿Despertare contigo en mis brazos?-

-Serás afortunado si despierto junto a ti-

-Bien, con eso me basta- dándole un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a el, a su escritor favorito, durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, dormía sobre su lado derecho con una de sus manos sobre la almohada y su otra mano sobre su torso, luego alzo su cabeza y vio que eran a penas las ocho y media, se levanto lo mas lento que pudo para evitar despertar a Castle, busco su mochila dentro del cuarto del baño, el día anterior había traído su ropa para correr y unas cuantas prendas adicionales, sabia por alguna razón que se quedaría en casa de Castle y tal vez esta noche irían a su casa, tal vez, solo tal vez, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Se inclino un poco y beso la mejilla de Castle –Buenos días dormilón, son quince a las nueve-

-No aun no, es demasiado temprano, vuelve a la cama- tomándola del brazo y estirándola para que cayera sobre el, soltando un quejido. –Eso no resulto como debía resultar-

Riendo –Debes levantarte y darte una ducha, que conociéndote no tardaras en volverte a dormir, Alexis te llamara mas tarde o podrías seguir escribiendo-

-Uhm… ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos juntos?- sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-Tal vez después de que vuelva y tu hayas hablado con Alexis- levantándose y dándole un beso. –¡No tardo!- saliendo de la recamara.

-Llévate mis llaves- grito antes de que se fuera.

-Esta bien- y salió del loft.

Se quedo en la cama unos minutos mas, sabia que debía levantarse o se quedaría dormido, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, una ducha le haría bien, lo despertaría por completo así podría escribir y hablar con Alexis. No paso mucho tiempo cuando salió del cuarto de aseo, aun con su ropa de dormir pero ya totalmente despierto. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las nueve y media, siguió escribiendo y solo para cuando la ventana de video llamada apareció en su pantalla, guardo su trabajo y pulso aceptar.

-Hola pumpkin, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo sonriente.

_-Hola, papá, bien, esperando a la abuela para salir de paseo, y tu ¿Cómo estas?¿como vas en el libro?-_

-Bien, justo me levante temprano para poder escribir y poder avanzar más. ¿A dónde piensan ir?-

_-Primero iremos a desayunar al restaurant de la Torre Eiffel, tal vez disfrutaremos la vista y luego quien sabe…- dijo sonriendo._

-Me parece perfecto, me alegra que te diviertas-

_-¿Y tu te estas divirtiendo por allá?- _

-Si, aunque sigo atascado a mi libro, pero estoy bien, corazón, no tienes por que preocuparte- sonriéndole –preocúpate mejor por divertirte, acostarte tarde y demás cosas, no muchos pero algunas… ¿de acuerdo?-

_Riendo –Esta bien, lo hare, te hablare mañana, ¿a la misma hora-_

-Aquí estaré corazón- sonriéndole – y salúdame a mi madre-

_-Si, claro papa, te quiero- _

-Y yo a ti pumpkin-

-_Hasta mañana- dijo despidiéndose con mano._

-Adiós- y termino la video llamada.

Justo en ese momento Kate entro por la puerta, el seguía enfocado en sus propios pensamientos, reacciono cuando vio a Kate frente a su escritorio.

-Buenos días- dijo el.

-¿Ya son buenos días?- acercándose a el.

-Si, ya lo son- sonriéndole.

Se acerco hasta el escritorio solo para poder depositar un beso en sus labios -¿Hablaste con Alexis, ya?-

-Si, van a ir a desayunar apenas- alzando su mirada -hablando de desayuno, ¿que quieres?-

-¿Te bañaste y no me esperaste?- acercando nuevamente a el.

-Eh… si, tenia que levantarme y darme una ducha sino me quedaría dormido nuevamente- dijo con risa nerviosa.

Acercándose a su oreja –No sabes de lo que te pierdes, Castle- y se alejo de donde se encontraba, entrando al cuarto de aseo.

El se quedo sin habla y solo puedo seguirla con su mirada hacia el cuarto de aseo, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de aseo, escucho como el agua caía al piso y solo pudo imaginarla quitándose la ropa y dejándola en el piso, no sabia si entrar o dejarlo pasar, ella estaba jugando con el y claro que el también podría jugar el mismo juego. Así que se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Alejándose de la puerta –Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, Beckett-

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar de desayunar, haría algo sencillo, huevo revuelto, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. Unos minutos después de haber terminado con el huevo, escucho a Kate salir de la recamara y dirigirse al comedor.

-Mmm.. huele delicioso, Castle- acercándose

-Es la especialidad de la casa, huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja- dijo terminando de poner el huevo en un plato.

-Me parece perfecto- acercándose a el –aunque creo que falta algo-

-¿Ah, si? Y que es eso que falta- haciéndose el despintado.

Pasando sus manos por el cuello de el –Algunos besos- viendo su boca.

Justo cuando ella iba a besarlo, el se agacha haciendo parecer que el la besaría también, pero antes de hacerlo se separa de sus agarre y se dirige al refrigerador.

En el refrigerador –Falta el juego, ¿natural esta bien?-

Cruzando sus brazos y suspirando –Si, esta bien-

Poniendo el jugo en la mesa –Listo- dirigiéndose a la cocina. –Ve a sentarte yo me encargo de esto- le decía con una sonrisa a Kate.

Ella no pudo ayudar solo le dio una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa, esperándolo. Le entrego su plato a Kate, puso el pan tostado frente a ella y le sirvió jugo en el vaso de cristal, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a comer sin hacer ninguna pregunta o verla. Y luego de unos minutos ella decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Has pensado que vamos a hacer hoy?- tomando un bocado de su pan tostado.

-Pensaba en escribir pero luego se me vino a la mente que podríamos ir a ver un partidos de los Yankees, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Demasiado riesgoso, además Ryan o Espo lo verán-

Jugando con su tenedor –Cierto…- alzando una ceja -¿cine?-

Alzando su mirada y moviendo su cabeza en negación –No, hay ninguna película que me llame la atención ¿y a ti?-

-No, solo pensaba… - acercándose a ella –Creo.. que nos tendremos que quedar en casa- con voz seductora –Tu y yo con una botella de vino – decía cada vez mas cerca de su oído –solos, los dos…- ella instantáneamente se mordió el labio –tu leyendo y yo escribiendo- termino de expresar el, levantándose de su lugar.

Ella solo cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, Castle la pudo mirar de reojo, la tenia justo donde la quería, ella estaba jugando con fuego y se estaba quemando, Castle solo sonrió y deposito su plato en el lavabo, se quedo unos minutos ahí, tratando de guardar su propia compostura, se le estaba haciendo difícil este jueguito pero al final valdría la pena, y claro que, Kate Beckett valía eso y mucho mas.

Acercándose a ella, que aun seguía sentada en la silla –¿Y que es lo que tienes tu en mente para hoy?- dándole un beso en el cuello.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo –No lo se Castle, tu eres el de la gran imaginación, tu dime a mi-

-¡Auch!, eso dolió Detective, en verdad dolió- sentándose en la silla –Podríamos ir a Los Hamptons, ¿qué te parece?-

-Sera en otra ocasión mejor-

-Muy bien, entonces déjame pensar, valla esto es difícil, un lugar donde pasemos desapercibidos, un lugar donde no seamos el centro de atención… que te parece el zoológico de Central Park-

-Me parece perfecto-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto pero lo compensare con el próximo capitulo.

_Avances del próximo capitulo:_

_¿Castle & Beckett pasaran desapercibidos en el zoológico o la fama de Castle lo arruinara todo? ¿A donde irán nuestros protagonistas para evitar que su relación se exponga a los medios?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, como dicen por ahí "Mejor tarde que nunca", amo esa frase. Disculpen la tardanza, se que estoy de vacaciones pero últimamente el bloqueo de escritor no me deja trabajar y cuando eso me pasa con cualquier cosa me distrae, pero bueno, esa es arena de otro saco, ahora aquí les dejo después de mucho esperar el Capitulo 4 Parte 2, a mi me encanto, claro que yo soy la escritora, pero es pero que también les guste a ustedes. Bueno tengo que dar agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Marcela Nava que me dio unas ideas para esta capitulo. El pequeño Alexander Torres fue inspirado en mi primo de la misma edad, así que este capitulo va por el y mi amiga. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo, al fin._

**_Leyenda: No me pertenece Castle o ninguno de sus personajes._**

* * *

-Me parece perfecto- levantándose de su silla –Vamos- extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Ahora?- mirando su reloj –son quince a las doce, ¿podemos ir mas tarde no crees?-

-Ahora es perfecto Castle, no habrá gente además iremos caminado es un largo camino a recorrer- tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Qué?, espera, escuche bien, ¿caminando?- levantando una ceja.

-Si Castle, hablaba enserio cuando te dije que te vendría algo de ejercicio-

-Lo admito, pero no saldré así vestido –viéndose de pies a cabeza- aun estoy en ropa de dormir-

-Lo se Castle pero apresúrate, que se nos hace tarde-

Dirigiéndose a la recamara –Esta bien-

Unos cuantos minutos después Castle salió de la recamara con unos zapatos negro cómodos para caminar, jeans negros, camisa color verde y lentes oscuros en mano, mientras Kate aguardaba en el sillón, ella vestía jeans color azul, zapatillas y una blusa color rojo con cuello en v, que dejaba ver su collar con el anillo de su madre.

-Bien Kate, listo- poniéndose los lentes. -¿Lista?- dirigiéndose al sillón.

-Mas que lista, Castle- tomando la mano que Castle le ofrecía para poder levantarse.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, Castle tomo sus llaves, su cartera, checo su bolsillo izquierdo comprobando que su celular estuviera ahí y salieron del loft cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, subieron al ascensor, una vez ya en la planta baja.

-¿Y cual será la ruta para nuestra _larga _caminata?- pregunto el, deslizando sus lentes para verla.

-Podemos ir casi por todo Broome St. y luego dar vuelta a la izquierda en Thompson St, pasar el Washington Square y…-

-Esta bien, ya es suficiente, con solo oírlo ya me canse- dijo el saliendo del edificio. –Asi que vamos antes de que me arrepienta de haberlo inclusive mencionado-

-No exageres Castle, estamos en la ciudad de Nueva York, la mayoría de la gente recorre las calles a pie-

-Tú lo haz dicho Kate, la mayoría de la gente, no Richard Castle- decía alzando sus cejas.

-Suficiente Castle, entre mas te quejes peor será la caminata-

Por fin llegaron a la calle Thompson sin ningún problema pero fue entonces cuando Castle vio a lo lejos a unos fotógrafos, que pasaban cerca de ellos, sin pensar tomo a Becket de la mano y la empujo contra la pared del edificio y la beso, luego de unos minutos cuando de reojo vio que ya no había fotógrafos se separo de ella lentamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Castle? Si quieres un beso solo tienes que pedirlo, sabes-

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Claro-

-Bueno, ahora me puedes dar un beso-

-No, ya lo tuviste, pero enserio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Vi a unos fotógrafos por allá y no me quise arriesgar-

Viéndolo fijamente -Claro… como no.-

-Es enserio, ¿acaso te he mentido alguna vez? –ella lo volvió a mirar fijamente- No tienes que contestar a eso, pero es cierto, esta caminata empieza a agradarme mucho-

-Sigo sin creerte pero para evitar cualquier fotógrafo tomaremos ahora un taxi- haciéndole la parada a uno.

-¡Vaya!, ahora quieres tomar un taxi y cuando esto empezaba a ponerse genial- dijo antes de subir al taxi.

Tardaron unos 15 a 20 minutos en llegar a la entrada del reloj decorativo del zoológico, 3 arcos hechos con ladrillos color rojo y sobre estos arcos había varios animales en estatua como un hipopótamo, un oso, un elefante entre otros dando vueltas alrededor de una pequeña columna que frente a ella mostraba un reloj y sobre el mismo una campana con varios monos tocándola. Siguieron de frente para poder llegar a la ventanilla para comprar los boletos. Claro Richard Castle no permitiría que ella pagara así que se adelanto a la ventanilla y pidió sus boletos.

Acercándose a ella –Bueno, listo- ella le sonrió -¿que?-

-Nada, Castle, ahora apúrate quiero ir a ver a los leones marinos-

Pasaron la entrada y se dirigieron a los leones marinos, Beckett tomo la mano de Castle acercándolo mas a ella, ya en los leones marinos, se dieron cuenta que eran posiblemente los únicos en el parque, Castle se recargo junto a Beckett en la barda de los leones cuando un llanto los alerto, el llanto provenía del lado izquierdo de ellos donde se encontraban las escaleras que daban al jardín central del zoológico, Beckett se dirigió hasta ahí y en las escaleras encontró a un pequeño de aproximadamente de 2 años sentado llorando por su mama. Beckett se sentó no muy cerca del niño para evitar asustarlo mientras Castle volteaba hacia todos lados tratando de ver a la madre del pequeño, pero no tuvo suerte.

-Hola- dijo con voz suave, el pequeño volteo a verla y suspiro. –Soy Kate, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos –Alexander Torres-

-Muy bien Alexander Torres, ¿te puedo llamar Alex?- el niño asiente con su cabeza –Muy bien, ahora, ¿viniste con tu mamá?-

-Si- respondió tratando de no llorar.

-Muy bien, ya no llores Alex, yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu mamá –el pequeño la vio y la abrazo- ella solo puedo abrazar al pequeño en forma de respuesta y volteo a ver a su novio, que observaba la escena atentamente y sonriendo. –Castle ayúdame a pararme- dijo extendiéndole la mano a el.

-O si, claro- tomando la mano de ella la levanto.

-Alex, el es Rick, mi novio, el nos ayudara también a encontrar a tu mamá- el pequeño solo vio a Castle-

-Muy bien Castle, necesitamos encontrar a un guardia de seguridad-

-Si, creo que vi un puesto al momento de entrar-

-Si, vamos- bajando su mirada y extendiendo su mano - Alex toma mi mano- el niño obedeció.

Rick se adelanto un poco para ver si veía a algún guardia antes de llegar al puesto de seguridad mientras Beckett caminaba con el pequeño más atrás. Un poco más delante logro encontrar uno y visto esto Beckett paro con un momento con Alex. Una vez que Castle le informo de la situación, el y el guardia se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Beckett y Alex.

Agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño –Hola amiguito, mi nombre es Jesús, soy guardia de seguridad aquí en el zoológico y a partir de ahora yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu mamá, pero tienes que venir conmigo al puesto de seguridad, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- extendiéndole la mano al pequeño.

El niño alzo su mirada buscando afirmación en Beckett y ella asintió con la cabeza, cuando estaba a punto de darle la mano por completo al guardia, se escondió detrás de las piernas de Beckett negando con su cabeza.

Agachándose – Alex, tienes que ir con el guardia, así encontraras a tu mamá mas pronto-

El niño volvió a negar con su cabeza –Contigo- y la abrazo por el cuello.

Ella volteo a ver a Castle y el solo asintió, ninguno de los dos quería dejar al niño solo, en especial Beckett, que había logrado crear algún tipo de conexión con el menor.

-¿Esta bien si lo acompañamos guardia y esperamos con pequeño hasta que llegue su mamá?- pregunto Castle.

-Claro, no hay problema pero tendrán que permanecer en el puesto de seguridad con el- decía mientras los veía a ambos.

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Muy bien, acompáñenme- dando media vuelta dirigiéndose rumbo a la entrada del zoo.

El niño volvió a tomar la mano de Kate, pero esta vez también tomo la de Castle, Kate y Castle se vieron entre si y ambos sonrieron, siguiendo al guardia. Una vez ya en el puesto de seguridad, el guardia les dijo que volvería en un momento para poder anunciar a la madre del pequeño pero primero tenía que ver los videos de la cámara para ver si podían encontrar el momento en el que entraron. Kate y Alex se sentaron lado a lado en una banca, mientras Castle veía al guardia alejarse.

-Alex- el niño alzo su mirada – ¿Qué edad tienes?- el levanto su mano con 2 dedos alzados –2 años, ¿verdad?- el asintió y puso sus manos sobre su estomago. -¿tienes hambre? – el nuevamente asiente.

-¿Qué deseas comer, Alex?- dijo Castle sentándose frente a Beckett.

-Salchicha- apuntando un carrito de hotdogs.

Levantándose de la banca –Ahora vuelvo, Kate ¿deseas algo?-

-Espera Castle, Alex –el niño voltea a verla- ¿tu mama te deja comer salchicha?-

El niño asiente –Con catsup-

-Muy bien, no Castle estoy bien-

-Esta bien ya vuelvo- acercándose al carrito de hotdogs, pero dio media vuelta y regreso -¿agua o soda?-

-Agua- respondió el pequeño justo antes de que Beckett respondiera

. –Perfecto, ya vuelvo- y volvió a alejarse.

Castle volvió enseguida con 3 botellas de agua y un hotdog para el pequeño, dejo las botellas en la mesa y se sentó, dándole el hotdog a Alex.

-Déjame cortarlo en pedazos mas pequeños, Alex- dijo Castle sacando un cuchillo de plástico y el asintió, una vez hecho esto el pequeño comenzó a comer. Ambos miraban al pequeño comer su hotdog lentamente y moviendo sus pequeños piecitos, una vez terminado sus bocadillos el pequeño tomo su agua, bebió un poco, miro a Kate y le dio una sonrisa.

Devolviéndole la mirada –Listo Alex- menciono limpiándole una mancha.

-Pipi- dijo el niño haciendo mueca.

Extendiéndole la mano –Ven te llevare, vamos Alex-

-No, no, no, el- dijo el pequeño negando con la cabeza y apuntando a Castle.

Apuntándose a si mismo -¿Yo?, yo no Alex, mejor que te lleva Kate-

Cruzándose de brazos -¡No, tú!-

-Castle, llévalo al baño- mirándolo fijamente.

Parándose de la banca –Esta bien, esta bien, vamos Alex- dándole la mano al pequeño.

-Espera Castle, hay que avisar a los guardias- dirigiéndose a la cabina de seguridad. –Disculpe, el niño quiero ir al baño y el quiere que lo lleve mi novio, ¿habrá algún problema?-

-Claro que no, no hay ningún problema, solo que debe quedarse uno aquí-

-Yo me quedare- voltea a ver a Castle –Yo me quedare, llévalo, no tardes-

-No claro que no- alejándose del puesto de seguridad

Kate los vi alejándose tomados de la mano, solo pudo sonreír y pudo imaginarse a Castle en su etapa de padre con Alexis, lo que tuve que haber pasado el pobre, pero como diría el, había valido la pena, tenia una hija maravillosa que adoraba a su padre y su padre la adoraba a ella. Ya una vez en el baño, ambos entraron, Castle observo el lugar y no había algún urinario que el pequeño pudiera alcanzar.

- Creo que tendrás que hacer en la taza Alex- viendo que el pequeño batallaba con su broche del pantalón sin prestarle atención –Deja te ayudo Alex- el asintió –Listo, no tardes que Kate nos espera- abriéndole la puerta al niño.

Alex luego de unos minutos después término, hizo correr el agua del retrete, salió del baño donde Castle lo esperaba. El niño corrió al lavamanos y se paro en las puntas de sus pies sin poder alcanzarlo.

Riendo – Espera pequeño hombrecito, te ayudo- tomándolo de la cintura –Ahora ya alcanzas – el niño le sonrió y se lavo sus manos –Ahora si – dándole la mano –Vámonos- sonriéndole nuevamente, el le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su mano.

Una vez fuera del baño comenzaron su recorrido de regreso al puesto de seguridad, por alguna razón Castle bajo su mirada a Alex y vi a este tañándose sus ojitos con una mano.

Arrodillándose frente a Alex -¿Qué pasa hombrecito? No vas a llorar o ¿si?-

Alex lo miro y dijo en voz suave –¿Cargas?- extendiéndole sus brazos.

Sonrió –Claro, hombrecito- y lo tomo en brazos.

El podía sentir la respiración cálida del pequeño que tenia en sus brazos y como a cada paso que daba su pequeño cuerpecito se hacia un poco mas pesado, por un momento recordó a Alexis, que no era muy diferente a Alex, solo la cargaba y se quedaba dormida, a lo lejos pudo ver a Beckett que se acercaba.

-Castle, ¿Qué paso?- acercándose a ver a Alex.

-Nada Beckett, solo esta cansado y me dijo que si lo cargaba, solo eso-

Soltando un suspiro –Pensé que le había pasado algo, ¿se acaba de dormir?- caminando con Castle a la banca.

-Si, no tiene mucho, pero creo que esta situación lo canso un poco-

-Amalia dice que Jesús ya encontró a la mamá de Alex y ya vienen para acá-

Alzando una ceja -¿Amalia?- sentándose en la banca.

-Si, la guardia de seguridad en la caseta-

-¡Ah!– poniendo una mano detrás de la espalda de Alex -¿sigue dormido, Kate?-

Acercándose a Alex –Si, sigue dormido, ¿Cómo lo haces Castle?-

-¿De que hablas?- mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo hiciste que se durmiera con solo cargarlo?- sentándose al lado de el.

-Bueno… no lo se, así pasaba con Alexis también, así que creo que, ah yo que se-

Sonriéndole –Debo admitir que te vez muy bien de papá, Castle- dándole un beso.

-Y yo debo admitir Detective, usted no se ve tan mal de mamá- decía con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, la mirada fija uno al otro y justo cuando Castle decidió hablar, una voz a lo lejos les arruino el momento.

-¡Alex, mi hijito, mi vida!- gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Dirigiéndose a la Señora -¡Señora Torres, no grite por favor, el pequeño se a quedado dormido!- menciono Kate.

Con una mano en el pecho –Perdóneme, es que estaba tan asustada, estaba conmigo y luego ya no, pensé en lo peor-

Acercándose a ella –La entiendo Señora Torres, pero debe tranquilizarse, si la ve Alex así, solo se alterara-

Tomando aire –Si, tiene razón –extendiéndole la mano- debo suponer que Alex menciono su apellido o les dijo mi nombre-

Estrechando la mano –Menciono su apellido, mucho gusto, soy Katherine Beckett y el Richard Castle –apuntando a donde estaba el-

Dirigiéndose a ellas –Hola, mucho gusto-

-Perdonen las molestias que les ha causado mi hijo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, es un niño muy tierno- dijo Kate devolviendo la sonrisa-

El pequeño se comenzó a mover en los brazos de Rick y se recostó en el pecho de este –Hola hombrecito, mira quien esta aquí- Alex volteo frente a el y extendió sus brazos al ver a su mamá.

Tomándolo en brazos y abrazándolo -¡Alex, mi vida! Me metiste tremendo susto pequeño, no te vuelvas a alejar de mí- mirando a Kate y Rick –Me alegro mucho de que ustedes lo encontraran, Dios sabe que le hubiera pasado a mi pequeño de no de ser por ustedes-

-No es nada Señora Torres- sonriéndose.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarles lo que han hecho por mi hijo-

Castle iba a comenzar a hablar pero Kate lo mira fijamente y decide no decir nada, por su propio bien.

-Con el simple hecho de haber estado con el, es mas que suficiente- dijo Kate.

-Muchas gracias, que Dios los bendiga- bajando a Alex y tomándolo de la mano. –Diles adiós Alex- el niño vio a su madre, vio a Kate y Castle. El pequeño soltó la mano de su mamá y se dirigió a Kate, ella se arrodillo y el pequeño deposito un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo, luego abrazo a Castle por las piernas sonriéndose y el le devolvió la sonrisa. Una vez hecho esto el pequeño volvió a tomar la mano de su mamá y se dirigieron a la salida del zoológico, mientras que Kate y Castle los veían salir.

Poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos -¿Y ahora cual es el plan?-

-Vamos a casa- dándole la mano a Castle.

Tomando la mano de Kate –Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Detective-

* * *

Comentarios o reviews son bienvenidos, gracias a todas las personas que me han puesto en sus favoritos por ustedes escribo. Un saludo y abrazo.

_¿Qué locuras les depararan a Kate y Rick en el próximo capitulo? ¿Saldrán algún lugar o volverán a quedarse en casa? ¿Rick tendra algo preparado para el regreso de Kate al precinto? _


End file.
